Wishing Wells
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "Because all I want to do is wish you well." Scam/Sam


**Title: Wishing Wells  
****Summary: "Because all I want to do is wish you well."  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Scam/Sam

* * *

**

_i. holding hands _

Sam shivered as she walked closer to the big dark house, with shadows creeping out of its windows and ghosts peering out of its doors. Biting her lip, she hesitantly looked behind her at the snickering group of students who whistled and looked the other way when she turned to face them. Silently she huffed. She would show them that Samantha Simpson was _no _coward.

But when she turned back to the looming figure of the house with a broken window and cracked glass, with doors hinged open and shindles missing from its roof, she couldn't help but gulp.

Until she felt fingers brushing the side of her hand, and Sam turned right, her face breaking out in relief as her eyes fell upon Tim Scam, her friend a few years older in her (already in college while she was stuck in high school), and while she was busy mouthing words of thanks to him, she didn't notice the way his hand curled around hers, his fingers intertwining with hers until it was too late.

_ii. lullaby_

Sam stared up at her boring ceiling, her hair fanned out behind her on her pillow, thinking that it was about time she got a paint job... At least when her insomnia kicked in she would have something interesting to look at.

The low ringing of her cell phone created a bright light to her right, and Sam looked at her phone to find that it wasTim calling. She smiled before picking up the phone and pressing the small device to her ear.

"Hey", she said in a whispered in excitement, smiling to herself under the warmer growing blankets, clutching her body closer together, feeling nothing but cold skin.

"Hey yourself", he said, his rich tone traveling through the speakers of her phone.

Sam took a glance at the green digits displayed on her alarm clock, and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Don't you have some big law exam tomorrow? Don't you need your sleep?"

"How can I sleep when I know you can't?"

Sam bit her lip when her mouth broke out into a smile as she felt her stomach curl in excitement.

_iii. horrified _

All she could feel was her jaw dropping when he told her, _them_, the truth. She couldn't hear her own thoughts because her mind was blank, shocked and terrified and _upset_ about the way he threw her away (literally) into space. She didn't give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him though, no, that was an act she left for herself to do in the confines of her own home. Instead she put on a fake bravado act and toughed through it, because if Clover or Alex knew how much those past secret smiles and furtive glances in the WOOHP building meant to her, they would tell her to take a break from it all. But she couldn't. That would show weakness.

Some nights she could still feel his hand curled around hers tightly, telling her it would be okay when it really wouldn't.

_iv. kiss good night_

A small smile was on his face as he observed her sleeping face, and he gently placed his warm hand on her cool cheek, rubbing her thumb across her high cheek bones. The sound of the fading movie was in the background as he tucked his arms under Sam's knees and under her upper back. In seconds he pulled her up and clutched her body tight to his chest, and walked her sleeping body back to his room, navigating through the darkness with the glowing television darkening in the back as he walked away.

A small bathroom light was lit, (something he didn't even need, because his eyes were used to being adjusted to the dark, with all his escapes and such), and with all his experience with spying on her (and her friends, he was reluctant to admit), he didn't need a map to know where her room was.

Kicking the door open,(because from his research he knew that Alex was on vacation with her family and Clover was being forced to babysit her cousin tonight), he calmly walked into her room, with her still in his arms, and in seconds he tucked her into bed, her face contorting into one of peace, her fists scrunching up her pillow.

His eyes softened at the sight of her, (because he wasn't as thoughtless and heartless as he wanted everyone to believe, and even hardened criminals have soft spots), and he lowered his head to let his lips whisper against her forehead. His finger brushed a lock of hair from her face, and planted a small kiss on her forehead... on the corner of her eye... on her cheek, before standing up, his figure looming in the darkness on the side of her bed.

She quietly mumbled _his _name in her sleep, making him slighly smirk in response.

"Good night Sam."

_v. wish come true_

When she was a kid, her favorite memory of her grandfather was when he took her to a fountain in the middle of a lush and beautiful park. She, being an "inquistive" young child, wanted nothing more but to scale up the one foot wall and splash in what looked like a big pool.

Her grandfather, with wrinkled skin and chipped lips in a smile, only picked her up before she could make a fool of herself, and whispered in her ear that this was a _magic _(her eyes lit up) fountain, and if she donated a small coin, all her wishes could come true. "_Make a wish_",he had said, his eyes crinkling with hidden laughter as he poked her in the side of her stomach, making her let out a burst of laughter. She closed her eyes and whispered a wish under her breath.

_If only she had wished for him to live longer... he didn't last another year. _

Twelve years later, as Sam stared into the slightly moving water, its shimmer making eye contact with her, she stiffened as she felt another presence right behind her. She turned her head slightly, but not before catching his face in the water's reflection, his sea foam eyes and chocolate brown hair, his black trench coat making swerves in the water, and any words on her lips died instantly as she saw who was behind her. Her jaw clenched out of the stress of seeing him and her hands were fisted in front of her, but she still couldn't say something... She didn't really know what to say.

His hands snuck onto her waist, his fingers curling into the pockets of her jeans. "Make a wish hm?" he whispered, taking a step closer to her, letting his chest touch her back and send sparks of electricity sizzling between them. Sam felt a heated blush rising onto her cheeks quickly when his head tucked itself into the crook of her neck, his nimble fingers tracing her own fingers (her fists, uncurling them with just a slight touch), before his hand touched hers, _more tingles, more sparks_, and pulled her hand into her pocket, their bodies swaying in a windy motion. In seconds her fingers grabbed a coin sitting in the tightness of her jeans, and he, with the "help" of her hand through she wasn't helping as much as she was standing there while his body did the work for her, pulled out a coin. He picked it up, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, _kissing her on the base of her neck, _before throwing it out into the shimmering water, the shimmer no longer keep in contact with her eyes since she was too busy watching him from the corner of her eye, their bodies swaying in the wind.

_"Can we keep this a secret?" _

_vi. masks_

Sam looked at the several dancing couples before sighing and sipping some of her drink and adjusting her mask. WOOHP's annual charity gala was wonderful and all, but she was tired and sleep and had a test tomorrow and _no one asked her to dance_ even though she pretended she didn't mind.

She might as well go home, she thought, standing up and setting her cup aside while pressing her hands down her dark green and white dress-

"May I have this dance?"

Sam froze when she heard the rich tone of this man's voice, the familiarity of it striking, but he didn't give her time to even process it because in seconds his hand was on her waist, his other hand tightly gripped her wrist, and he pulled her away into a crowd of swaying, dancing couples.

She was too shy to actually look up at his face (her blush reddening for _miles_), so she opted to stare into his muscular chest, his black suit pressed nicely against him. His right hand curled around hers, _holding her close, telling her it was okay_, before the hand on her waist brought her closer to his own body as their feet shifted and changed when the music called for it.

He didn't say anything to her but when Sam finally looked up it was obvious, _at least to her_ _, _that she was dancing with Tim Scam, even with a black mask fitting nicely over his face. She knew that if anyone (if **she**) stared deeply into his eyes she could ignore the plain brown and focus on the shimmering sea foam color underneath, but then again, no one else could get as close to him as she could.

He wouldn't let anyone else come near him anyway, except for her, he thought, always except for her.

_vii. get well soon_

Tim Scam knew what was up when he was up against two spies instead of three and after he beat them easily, he walked away, hoping to find her, because as much as he didn't want to care, _because he wasn't_ _supposed to_, he couldn't do anything but buy a bouquet of lilies and visit her when she was alone. Just because he was a criminal did not mean he had to let go of what was important to him in the life before he became a criminal, because while life was a series of arcs that were very different from each other, where you weren't supposed to have things that didn't belong to you, he smirked to himself, always keeping Sam nearby because _he _was a cheater.

_-fin-

* * *

_

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I really do love this kind of style of writing; it's fine and saves you the effort of writing transitions (hah. I'm a cheater too. Yay us.)**

**PLEASE review if I should write more stuff like this... Usually every time I write in like, these numbered things it ends up being cute fics... Was this cute? In any way?**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
